


Happy New Year

by trashycatarcade



Series: Fluffy Holiday Shance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycatarcade/pseuds/trashycatarcade
Summary: Lance drinks too much and Shiro is late to the party.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb little one shot to get me back in the writing groove.

Lance admits that spiking his hot chocolate with peppermint schnapps may have not been the best idea. He didn't really realize how much he had drank until it was too late and he was more than tipsy. 

Allura was hosting New Years for the group because she had the nicest apartment. Lance was cuddled up on the couch with Hunk watching Matt absolutely fail his round of just dance. Lance sipped from his mug and Hunk tutted. 

“Lance you need to cool it with the spiked hot chocolate.” Hunk reprimanded him. 

“Hunk, I love you, but you’re being a party pooper. New Years Eve is for getting drunk.” Lance pouted, followed by another sip. Hunk shook his head but said nothing more, he wasn’t the one who was going to have to deal with drunk Lance later. 

When Matt finished, Lance sprung up from the couch for his turn. 

Another hour passed and Lance got progressively more intoxicated. Keith was the one to finally put his foot down and revoke Lance’s alcohol privileges, which Lance threw a fit about. He sulked in the kitchen for ten minutes, eating all the doritos. That’s where Shiro found Lance when he finally arrived to the party. 

“They won’t let me have anymore hot chocolate.” Lance complained, making Shiro laugh. 

“I’m not letting you either, you’ve had enough honey.” Shiro sighed and Lance whined. “Come on, it’s almost midnight, let’s go to the living room.”

Shiro tugged Lance over to the couch where Lance flopped gracelessly into Shiro’s lap. 

“I wish you had gotten here sooner.” Lance mumbled into Shiro’s chest. 

“Me too, gotta get that holiday pay though.” Shiro said. They still had about fifteen minutes before it was midnight, so Lance closed his eyes and listened to the ruckus of the others around him. He had had a good year with his friends, with Shiro. They had finally moved in together in September, Lance couldn’t have been happier. He loved Shiro. 

…

Lance was startled awake by the sound of tires crunching against fresh snow. Shiro was just pulling into the parking lot for their apartment complex. Lance was more than disoriented. 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked. 

“You fell asleep, didn’t even wake up from Matt and Pidge screaming their heads off at midnight. I figured we should just go home.” Shiro explained easily. Lance frowned. 

“But.. Why didn’t you wake me up? We didn’t get to kiss at midnight and I ruined your fun, we didn’t have to leave early.” Lance pouted, listing off the reasons Shiro should be upset with him. 

“Lance, I’m not mad. We kiss all the time, we can kiss right now, in the New Year if you want. We’re only… an hour and fourteen minutes late.” Shiro chuckled. Lance smiled a little and leaned over the center counsel to peck Shiro’s lips. 

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
